The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an analyzing system and an analyzing apparatus, and in particular, to an analyzing system and analyzing apparatus for analyzing cells or the like.
When cells or the like are to be analyzed, a technique called a cytometry is employed. A cytometry is roughly classified into a flow cytometry and an imaging cytometry.
In a flow cytometry, suspended cells are guided into a sensing zone, and scattered light, fluorescent light, and the like are measured at high speed. In an imaging cytometry, images of cells are taken to analyze the cells.
JPH08-128944A discloses a classifying apparatus, an example of a cytometer, configured to detect backward scattered light in addition to forward scattered light and side scattered light to perform analysis. By detecting the backward scattered light, it is possible to accurately detect cells, even very small cells, and to accurately classify the cells.
In a cytometry, as described above, there are a flow cytometry and an imaging cytometry. A flow cytometry has an advantage that a large amount of cells can be quantitatively analyzed, but has a problem in that detailed information of the cell morphology cannot be obtained. In an imaging cytometry, detailed information of the cell morphology can be obtained, but there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain a sufficient amount of statistics.
That is, in either of the techniques, it has been difficult to perform an accurate analysis of cells (e.g., acquisition of information which cannot be acquired by a general flow cytometry or a general imaging cytometry alone).